Because a picture
by Indukcupang
Summary: Sebuah foto Mingyu dengan fans sekaligus pemilik cafe tempat dia diliput, membawa kesialan tersendiri untuknya. Mulai dari pembullyan menyebalkan dari teman-temannya, dan kekasihnya yang bertindak seakan-akan bahwa Mingyu adalah penyakit menular. Shounen-ai. Meanie couple. RnR gals. Muah!


**Cause picture**

 **.**

 **Present by indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **Teen**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **Percaya atau tidak. Ini fanfic jadi ketika sebuah display picture dari** _ **Meaniecupid**_ **. Salah seorang meanieshipper pembaca setianya Indukcupang hehe. Btw, tante. Makasih banyak udah bikin inspirasi datang begitu aja buat gue.**

 **Yaah. Itung-itung buat ngeramein meanie fanfic, gue juga persembahkan ini untuk Meaniecupid. Tante! Saranghae. Hope u like and enjoy with my fiction, aunty! Loveyou!**

 **.**

 **Warn! Boyslove. Typo. Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer. Ini ff milik gue. Castnya juga hehe. Don't read if you no like boyslove. Close tab. Mudah bukan?**

 **And. Don't copy-paste my fiction.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **. NP: BLACKPINK - STAY .**

.

Wonwoo's side

Kami itu sesama _rapper_. Sesama penyanyi jalanan. Yah, well, bukan dijalanan. Hanya saja kami itu bukan _rapper_ papan atas seperti San E, Verbal Jint, Dinamix Duo, atau Asura Balbalta. Dunia hip-hop yang dipandang miring oleh masyarakat pada umumnya tidak mematahkan semangat kami untuk mendalami genre musik ini. Musik dengan genre hip-hop bukan genre musik yang mudah. Sangat sulit, penuh teknik, dan penuh taktik. Dan kami sama-sama mempelajarinya.

Kami? Ya. Tentu. Kami.

Aku, paling kecil Choi Hansol, paling tua Choi Seungcheol dan yang paling... Menyebalkan.. Kim Mingyu.

Hh. Menyebutkan namanya saja sudah membuatku muak. Sangat muak.

Kenapa? Mengapa dia menyebalkan?

Karena...

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaang.." Teriakan serak khas anak remaja memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah tersebut. Rumah yang ditinggali oleh Wonwoo dan teman-temannya. Rumah yang berpusat disalah satu kota seoul menjadi tempat berteduh para remaja tanggung yang menyalurkan bakat mereka masing-masing di hobi yang mereka sukai.

Ada hip-hop. Dance. Dan vokal.

Dan remaja yang baru pulang itu adalah salah satu anggota hip-hop dirumah itu.

Perawakan yang tinggi, berkulit tan, berwajah rupawan, dan tampan. Pemuda itu bernama Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.

Si pemuda menyebalkan yang disebut-sebut Wonwoo tadi.

"Dari mana?" Seseorang muncul dari sebalik pintu. Seseorang berkelopak mata bulat indah, tampan namun menggemaskan. Berumur paling tua, tapi wajah tidak paling tua. Choi Seungcheol. Sesama anggota hip-hop, sama seperti Mingyu.

"Oh? _Hyeong_? Belum tidur?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol, Mingyu malah balik bertanya dan itu membuat Seungcheol memutar bola matanya malas. Dasar. Penyakit Kim Mingyu.

"Aku bertanya dulu, jawab. Baru aku jawab pertanyaanmu." Sanggah Seungcheol datar.

Kim Mingyu terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, _hyeong_. Tadi ada seorang PD-nim yang menghampiriku, dan aku diliput ketika memberi makan kucing. Ah, aku dilihat banyak orang, _hyeong_!" Jawab Mingyu dengan ciri khasnya yang ceria. " _Hyeong_ punya Vapp, 'kan? Silahkan lihat disana. Ada aku, _hyeong_." Lanjut Mingyu masih sangat antusias.

Sedangkan yang mendengarkan Kim Mingyu bicara hanya mengangguk-angguk malas. Antara niat meladeni Mingyu atau tidak. Dan yah. Sepertinya memang tidak niat meladeni Mingyu. Dan sialnya, Mingyu tidak paham sikon. Apa sikon? Situasi Kondisi. Memang. Si Kim Mingyu itu sangat tidak peka.

Tanpa ingin mendengarkan celotehan Mingyu lebih panjang lagi, Seungcheol buru-buru meninggalkan Mingyu yang tengah melepaskan sepatunya dan pergi keruang tengah. Dimana diruang tengah yang biasa orang sebut ruang keluarga itu dipenuhi oleh para pemuda-pemuda tampan, manis, lucu, imut, menggemaskan, dan cantik. Ha? Cantik? Ya. Si malaikatnya yang juga merangkap sebagai ibu mereka yang berstatus sebagai laki-laki. Dia bernama Yoon Jeonghan. Lalu ada sitampan dari Amerika serikat bersuara emas bernama Hong Jisoo. Dan juga ada trio berisik yang berisikan Lee Seokmin, Kwon Soonyoung dan Boo Seungkwan. Dan ada yang imut menggemaskan bernama Xu Minghao yang kini tengah bersenda gurau dengan kekasih chinanya yang bernama Wen Junhui dan adiknya Lee Chan dan Choi Hansol. Dan terakhir, ada si Munyil tsundere bernama Lee Jihoon.

Dan ruangan itu didatangi oleh sosok Mingyu yang baru saja pulang.

"Halo semuanya." Sapa Mingyu dengan cerianya. Senyuman ceria ia berikan pada teman-teman serumahnya. Namun, senyuman itu memudar ketika menyadari keterdiaman teman-temannya saat ia datang. Dan teman-temannya itu menatapnya dalam, dan ada yang menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu masih penasaran.

Lee Seokmin berdiri. Disusul oleh Soonyoung, Seungkwan, dan Chan.

"Cie yang habis selingkuh!" Teriak keempat manusia berisik itu bersamaan.

Ini sudah direncanakan. Okay? Sudah.

"Eh. Ada yang habis selingkuh nih!" - Seokmin.

"Iya nih. Mana mainnya di _cafe_. Huh, macam punya duit saja." Ini Seungkwan.

"Bayar dulu hutangmu sama Soonyoung _hyeong_ , baru main ke _cafe_ bareng cewek. Benarkan _hyeong_?" Dan ini Chan yang setelahnya melakukan _high five_ dengan Soonyoung.

" _Yes, maknae_!" Sahut Soonyoung.

Dan Mingyu menganga dibuatnya. _Apa-apaan mereka ini?_ Begitulah kira-kira yang Mingyu fikirkan.

"Siapa yang berselingkuh?" Tanya Mingyu tidak mengerti.

Namanya juga Kim Mingyu. Iyalah tidak paham. Dia mana peka.

"Ingat, Ming. Kau punya pacar." Sorak Seungkwan heboh.

"Tentu! Wonwoo _hyeong_ pacarku!" Mingyu menjawab tanpa beban.

"Dan yang kau sebut-sebut pacarmu itu sebentar lagi akan menyerahkan surat cerainya denganmu. Siapkan saja pulpen untuk menandatangani suratnya." Ujar Soonyoung semakin memojokkan Mingyu.

Dan perlahan, Mingyu mulai paham dengan keadaan yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Mingyu mulai mengerti arti dari tatapan-tatapan yang dilayangkan oleh teman-teman serumahnya.

Dan Mingyu mencari sosok yang disebut-sebut sebagai pacarnya. Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu mencari pemuda bernama Wonwoo itu. Namun, mau Mingyu mencari sampai matanya membalik kebelakang, ia tidak akan menemukan Wonwoo dibalik badan teman-temannya.

"Jangan mencari Wonwoo. Dia tidak sudi melihatmu lagi. Dia sudah sakit hati.." Itu Junhui yang berbicara. Dan anggukan dari teman-teman yang lain keluar tanda menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Junhui.

Mingyu memasang emot _Jaw Dropping_ di wajahnya. Benar-benar bikin _sweetdrop_. _Maksud mereka ini apasih_?

"Halah. Dia bukan anak yang peka. Tolong diperjelas saja." Nah. Sampai sosok yang digadang-gadangkan sebagai _cheonsa_ saja sudah muak. Itu Yoon Jeonghan.

Mingyu menoleh pada pemuda cantik itu, meminta penjelasan melalui tatapan mata.

"Kau foto dengan wanita 'kan, Mingyu? Dan itu melukai Wonwoo." Si normal Jihoon akhirnya berucap dengan datarnya.

Mingyu memasang tampang cengo. Menerawang dan menganalis ucapan Jihoon. Foto? Wanita?

"AHA! Itu fansku! Ah. Dia cantik!"

Dan apa yang dikatakan Mingyu membuat teman-teman serumahnya gantian _sweetdrop_. Bodohnya teman tinggi mereka ini.

"Dasar playboy cap abu arang!" Soonyoung.

"Ingat pacar, dasar hitam." Junhui.

"Tidak berperasaan." Si _cute_ Minghao bersuara.

"Mingyu _hyeong_ penjahat kelamin." Choi Hansol.

"Beraninya menyakiti anakku. Dasar kau tukang selingkuh." Ini mama mereka, Yoon Jeonghan.

"Dasar lelaki kardus." Lee Chan.

"Lelaki mencret." Seungkwan.

"Lelaki gencrot." Seokmin.

Hong Jisoo dan Lee Jihoon hanya diam, tidak melanjutkan pembullyan pada Mingyu. Namun, tatapan keduanya mengarah pada Seungcheol.

Si penutup. "Bahkan aku ragu dia lelaki." Hah. Seungcheol menusuk tepat pada jantung Mingyu.

"Hei. Aku fikir ada kesalahpahaman disini." Sahut Mingyu. Tampangnya yang tadi begitu ceria, berubah sayu, memelas, dan semakin terlihat miskin.

"Tidak ada kesalahpahaman. Aku tidak peduli. Mau dia fans mu. Mau dia pacar gelapmu. Mau dia pembantumu. Kau tidak diperbolehkan berfoto dengan perempuan. Ingat? Dan kau melanggarnya."

Nah! Si primadona telah bangkit. Eh. Salah. Datang maksudnya.

Jeon Wonwoo. Sang kekasih Mingyu yang tersakiti akibat foto Mingyu dengan seorang gadis.

" _Hyeong_.." Mingyu mendekat.

" _Stop_. Jarak 5meter dariku. Aku alergi denganmu." Wonwoo bertingkah seakan-akan Mingyu penyakit menular. Mingyu berhenti.

"Aku bisa jelaskan, _hyeong_. Sungguh.." Mingyu memohon. Memelas. Sok _cute_. Tidak sesuai dengan badannya. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku minta maaf atas kejadian ini.."

"Kau dimaafkan.." Sahut Wonwoo.

Dan tidak hanya Mingyu yang menganga, yang lain juga. Tidak percaya dengan Wonwoo yang begitu mudah memaafkan Mingyu.

"Tapi.." Wonwoo menjeda.

Mingyu bergetar. Ini tanda bahaya. Yang lain? Buru-buru tertawa dan satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau.." Pemuda berwajah datar itu berlari kedalam kamarnya dan beberapa detik kemudian kembali keluar membawa bantal dan melemparkannya pada Mingyu.

"Tidur diluar." Itu akhirnya.

" _HYEONG_! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Seminggu lamanya. _Goodnight_ pacar _gelap_ ku." Ucap Wonwoo kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu yang sedari tadi sudah ditinggalkan oleh yang lain.

"Maafkan aku teman-temaaaaan. Mingyu khilaaaaf. Huwaaaaaaa~" pemuda tampan bernama Mingyu itu meraung bak anak kecil diambil lolipopnya.

Poor Mingyu..

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **Aha. Sebuah poto yang mampu mempengaruhi gue buat nulis fiction abalabal kaya gini hehe. Mayanslah buat ngisi waktu galau gue untuk menistakan Mingyu.**

 **Hehe. Makanya. Mingyu jan nakal sama mamahku. Aku nistainkan hahaha *evillaugh***

 **Heyho. Epribadeeeh. Gue semi hiatus untuk fanfic StoryofUs yaah. Soalnya, gue belakang suka bdmd. Jadi miris banget:" maafin gue yaah? Tapi gue tetep nulis sedikit2 kok. Walau engga serajin dulu hihi. Sabaryah?muah!**

 **Tante meaniecupid! Bagaimana? Hope u like, tants!**

 **Maaf atas bahasa yang terlalu ringan, atas penistaan Mingyu, dan atas segalanya.**

 **Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **And, last. See you with other story.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
